


And Yet A Masterpiece

by radiosaturnalia



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood, Defying Prophecies, Everyone is Dead, Everyone's NOT Dead, Gen, How Do I Tag, Human Legos, I'm Sorry, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Season/Series 03, Team as Family, Violence, What Have I Done, Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons, but it's a dream so, edgy as hell, how is that not a tag?, so i fixed that, zane's gift of prophecy gets mentioned once and never gets brought up again in-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiosaturnalia/pseuds/radiosaturnalia
Summary: Zane won't let this vision come to fruition.Or, Track Two: Whatever It Takes





	And Yet A Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaa, i'm so sorry about this, please heed the warnings.

Zane dreamed of a city aflame.

A city, _his city_ , in ruins. New Ninjago, a shining metropolis, a beacon of ideas and advancement, razed by the very technology it brought forth into the world.

Nindroids. Twisted versions of himself, meant to spread war and bloodshed where he was sworn to protect and uphold peace. Like looking into a dark, shattered mirror, he saw himself in every one. The same cold focus and precision with which they carried out their tasks, the same smoothness when they worked within a unit.

_"Don't you see, Zane? You're just like them. There's no need to fight a hopeless battle. Wouldn't it be easier to give in and join my army?"_

No, no, no. He knew that voice, a voice that had  haunted him and his family since the final battle. The Overlord, master of hate and fear, the one responsible for all of this chaos, gliding through his city as a dark haze. It brought these nindroids into being, used an innocent man as a vessel for its evil. He was nothing like them, nothing like _it_.

_"No? Then perhaps you would like to see what will happen to your family if you defy me. Maybe that will change your mind."_

With that, he was whisked away to a side street littered with broken glass from neon lights, the cracked pavement stained and flowing with cooling blood. Kai was putting up one hell of a fight, but it wasn't enough. No matter how many drones the swordsman hacked more came to replace them, swarming him. Despite it all, Zane's flame-hearted brother  went under. The last thing he heard from Kai was a scream, followed by the sounds of blades rending fragile human flesh.

Over and over, the Overlord showed him similar scenes of carnage.

Jay and Cole fighting back to back, their petty feud forgotten in the face of world-ending danger.

Nya, shot down while she was doing her damnedest to protect helpless civilians.

Both sensei, overwhelmed.

Cyrus's broken body, discarded now that he was no longer of use to the dark forces.

PIXAL, now one of the mindless, merciless soldiers with no regard for innocent life.

 And Lloyd... the golden ninja-- Zane's little brother, merely a _child_ \-- was on his back in a pool of his own blood.

_"Your fault."_

No.

This was not his doing. This was the doing of a chaos god who was amused by mindless death and destruction. He would stop the madness from getting to this point.

No matter what it took. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment, it's how i thrive. i'll write back, i swear.


End file.
